10tons Entertainment
10tons Entertainment (also known as 10tons) is an Finnish independent game development studio company was established in 2002 between 2003 by founder Tero Alatalo, Valtteri Pihlajamäki, Miikka Kulmala, Jarkko Forsbacka 10tons Entertainment was known for the popular hits indie top-down dual stick arena shooter video game Crimsonland as well as mobile game Azkend, Sparkle, Grim Joggers, Joining Hands. The company with Crimsonland will also acquired published to Reflexive Entertainment. It went off from publisher around 2010 after Reflexive Entertainment closed it doors History 10tons Entertainment was founded in 2003 by Tero Alatalo and his development team, Based in Hameenkatu, Tampere. At the time, They developed began the computer games based their the independently game development tools for the primary platforms to developed into creating the game engine as an brought with 3D Studio Max to creating the new creature design, animation, modeling, environment, game design. The concept from the idea with Alien Phobia 2 which was developed by Wah-Software for those person could be developed by small indie developer team, anywhere from given the game testers by European gamer. At the same times. Development began the new game titled "Crimsonland" an top-down arena shooter was based on the top-down survival shooting game. They initially opened up to production design studio and opened domain website owned "crimsonland.com" which were the under construction sites is not yet being opening, Before the developer to developing the Crimsonland has Top-Down shooting game style like survival arena shooter. The platforms primary is computer games and the product was Shareware version and commercial products, The company is acquired to Reflexive Entertainment should to go along with Crimsonland will be launched game and wanted to be selling game product for worldwide. 10tons Entertainment development in game production stages in game-play have perks, weapons, game-modes, detailer for spent few couples months. In 2003, Crimsonland is officially released the game. 10tons Entertainment is became very successful from finishing the game project. It got about the million played, downloaded, favorite and selling coast of Million units were all alone to Reflexive Entertainment. The same times it will surpassed by Alien Shooter was developed by Russian studio Sigma-Team. Which is the purposely are used by the Crimsonland game style. Many fans are received to mixed reviews and gameplay footage was posting on YouTube videos. After the release first game developed to Crimsonland. Later that year, 10tons Entertainment also to provided that are going to developed the franchise of Crimsonland, To make initially sequel to Crimsonland 2. The developer are updated to game engine there was used lighting, smoking, explosion, fog, room design, layout in their next project on Sequel of Crimsonland 2. Head developer of Tero Alatalo is going to worked in project leadership development to Crismonland 2. The sequel will be launched being Alpha and Beta Version soon. Afterward. The developer has suffered by slow in progressing was a tumultuous year for Crismonland 2. The 10tons Entertainment was not able being franchise own of Crimsonland Series. It is only the first game installment and the developer went through the difficulties times and besides that the sequel game is being not able worked on direct-of-sequel to Crimsonland, Eventually the game sequel was never officially made and cancellation. Due to the game development faith and slow in progress some technical issues to poorly production design. The company taken to break about few more year later. Game Developed Cancelled Games Members Leadership Crew Line-Up Groups Former Members Notes And Trivia External links